Better than nothing
by kissngoodbye
Summary: What happens when Oliver Wood, the star seeker of Gryffindor, says that Hermione, the little miss know-it-all, is his girlfriend, in front of her WORST enemy? I suck at summaries! R&R OWxHG pairing XD
1. Chapter 1 : Where It All Began

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does..but I DO own this plot OHOHOHOHOHO XD**

**A/N : This is my very first fanfic, I've never written an actual story before..so spare me. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Bloody hell! It's 7! Craps, I'm gonna be late!" Hermione shouted across her room, waking her roommates, Lavender and Parvati, up.

"Why didn't you wake me up?! And why are you still in bed?!" Hermione shouted again. She quickly changed to her robes and tame her bushy hair.

Lavender suddenly stood up and said, "Hermione! Would you just shut up! Listen, it's the start of winter break. Dumbledore announced it to the WHOLE school yesterday, during dinner." The brunette looked at her blankly.

"Jezz Hermione, guess you didn't hear anything since you were **studying**. Who the hell studies during dinner? You so don't have a life," Parvati added, "argh! Waking us up in the morning of winter break, you're mental! Oh, just so you realize, the Yule's Ball is at the end of this month, which means, WE NEED OUR BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"Oh my gosh Parv., you're so mean _–giggles- _well Hermione, here's an advice from your two _favourite_ roommates, go ask your best friends on how to get a life!" Lavender and Parvati giggled away underneath their blanket, leaving a teary eyed Hermione.

Hermione headed to the common room, taking her favourite book along, when she saw one of her best friend snogging with Ginny on the couch. This sight made her blush, but she was still happy for her friend, seeing how much both of them wanted each other. Not wanting to disrupt their 'private' moment together, the brunette tiptoed her way out of the common room to the grand staircase.

As she walked past a broomstick cupboard, she heard moaning coming from inside. It didn't take her long to recognize the voice. It was Luna Lovegod, moaning Ron's name out. A blush crept up Hermione's face when she heard some things she didn't want to hear. _I bet they're doing it again_, she thought to herself, still blushing.

"_sighs_, maybe Lavender and Parvati were right, maybe..i **should** get a life" she whispered to herself, looking downwards, oblivious to her surrounding, and the person she accidentally bump onto.

"I'm so sor—Well, well, if it isn't the _mudblood_," she was cut off by Draco. _Craps_, she gulped.

"What the hell are you mudblood doing in the hallways? You're purposely contaminating the air aren't you! _–tch-_ You piss me off!" he grabbed her wrist and slam her against the bookcase, causing some books falling on her head. _That hurts...sniffs.. _Hermione whispered. A tear flowed down her rosy cheeks.

"That'll teach you not to contaminate the air of Hogwarts with your mudblood stench! Hahaha!!" Draco smirked as he walked off, leaving Hermione sobbing. He was followed up by Blaise Zabini, which looked at her with pitiful eyes.

"Hey you Slytherine suckers! Why don't you pick someone your own size!" a voice came from behind.

* * *

**A/N : So how was it?? good … bad ?? reviews needed XD It's a short chapter, I'll try make it long for other chapters .**


	2. Chapter 2 : Love Blooms, Maybe?

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does..but I DO own this plot OHOHOHOHOHO XD**

**A/N : Sorry it took long…I gotta study 4 my exams..which is like next week T.T but I will be updating the next chappie soon! XD**

**Special thanks to allycat1186 , ginsensu , Readerforlife & Anna-xx-Banana for your reviews XD**

* * *

_"Hey you Slytherine suckers! Why don't you pick someone your own size!" a voice came from behind._

**Chapter 2**

"What the fuck! Slytherine suckers?! Hey! You got a bone to pi—AHHH!!" before Draco could even finish his sentence, balls of muffins were thrown at Draco and Blaise, making them stumble on the ground, owning some laughs from the crowd.

"Damn you Weasels _–cough-_ ! What the hell, _–cough-_ did you, _–cough-_ put in the muffins?!" Draco said, wiping off the blueberry muffins off his face. He began scratching his face, body, hands and legs.

"I demand you to tell me what you put in those freaking muffins!!" Draco shouted.

"Nah, nothing much, just **LOADS** of itching powder and did some cough spells on it. Don't worry ferret, these will all be gone in like…a month, _maybe_?" Fred replied, with a wide grin on his face.

"You were great Gred!"

"Well..what can I say, only the **greatest**! You weren't too shabby yourself Forge!"

The twins did their legendary head bud, which made girls squeal.

_Groans_

"Oh 'Mione, sorry we got to carried away." She just smiled at the thought that there was at least someone out there that actually knows of the existence of Hermione Granger, a.k.a. _miss smarty-pants, _besides Harry and Ron.

"Hey Wood! Could you help us a lil' bit? Bring 'Mione to the common room would 'ya," Fred shouted across to Oliver, "me and Forge here have some _pest_ to take care off," he said smirking at both Draco and Blaise.

Oliver nodded and made his way to a weeping Hermione. He squat down so that he would on the same level as Hermione.

"erms, Granger? Are 'ye alright? 'Ye don't look so good" Oliver said, his face about an inch from Hermione's face.

Hermione, still looking down, murmured, "Am I such a loser? Am I such a bother? And am I such a _–gasp-_" she looked up, only to find Oliver's face less than an inch from her face.

Both gasp.

_I didn't know he was THIS close. Craps, heart! Stop beating so loudly!_

"Hey Wood! Stop discussing your future with 'Mione and get her to the common room" George shouted across, they could see a grin growing on George's face as he said that, which made both Oliver and Hermione blush, hard.

Oliver took Hermione's hand and stood up together.

_flinch_

_ow Ow OW!_ Hermione looked down at her toes. Some of her toes were bleeding slightly, but it still hurt.

Oliver quick squat in front of Hermione, "Here, lemme give 'ye a piggyback."

"erms, it's ok. I can still walk Wood, I'm not as weak as you think ok," Hermione said, laughing softly to herself.

"Well, if 'ye fall, I ain't there to catch 'ye," he chuckled slightly.

"Fine…well, lets head back to the common room then," Hermione walked off. Suddenly, a pair of hands was on Hermione's waist. She jerked suddenly, _why is he still holding me? Didn't I say that I was fine?_

Oliver studied her reaction, "I'm doing this so that Fred and George don't think I'm making 'ye suffer. Now, put 'ye hands around my shoulder," he said, as if he was reading her mind.

She just nodded and put her free hand around his shoulder, and walked back to the common room. Her mind drove off in the awkward silence.

_Wow, he's so build. Even Harry and Ron doesn't have such broad shoulders like Wood's. sighs…I doubt he will like a Muggle like me. After all, he IS a pureblood too. hmm, I wonder how it'll feel to hug him…_her mind started drifted off, but was brought back to reality by Oliver's voice.

"Granger, don't let Malfoy treat 'ye so badly again. If he does do it again, don't' hesitate to call m—I mean the twins up, but, if 'ye can't find 'em, don't hesitate to call me up."

They started talking about random things like quidditch not realising that they've reached in front of the common room, the portrait of the fat lady.

"Guess you've reached here safely…guess my job here is also, done?" he sounded a little bit disappointed.

_I didn't know talking with Granger would be so much, fun. She's actually quite adorable. She's so natural, not like other girls that spend more then an hour on their make-up…_Oliver thought to himself.

"Well, see ya then Wood. Thanks again, I won't forget your words," Hermione smiled. She took a step forward. She tiptoed and gave a light kiss on Oliver's cheeks.

She turned and walked in the common room.

Oliver didn't bother hiding his blush.

He had NEVER, in his entire life, blush so much for a girl.

_Wood! Get a grip! She'll never like a pureblood like 'ye self. _His mind thought.

_Nah, what if I could change her mind about purebloods?_ This time, his conscious thought.

He stood there, staring at the portrait, when his mind was cut off by someone.

"My, my, Wood. Thought you preferred girls that are same age or older then you. Guess we're wrong, but choosing our brother's ex, wow. You've fallen deeeeep. You'd better not have your mind wondered off by her during quidditch or I'll test out our newest invention on you."

"Fred! George! Jeez 'ye guys scared the shit outta me! And what you me fallen deeeeep!

I have not fallen in love with Hermione ok," Oliver covered his mouthed and cursed.

_grins_

"Forge, do you remember we saying _anything_ about Hermione?"

"I don't think so Gred"

"Which tell us only one thing—"

"You're _really_ in love—"

"With **Hermione Granger**"

* * *

**A/N : there! My new chapter! XD its longeras I promised . I hope the plot isn't to boring for u readers out thr..sooo REVIEWS NEEDED! XD im not so sure if I'll be able to update soon, my exams starts next week…im soo nervous XD**


	3. Chapter 3 : Just admit it

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does..but I DO own this plot OHOHOHOHOHO XD**

**A/N : Sorry for the UBER late post! I've been having exams. Two more papers and its FREEDOM! Which also means I'll update quicker XD**

**Special thanks to ****marbleandtoast, Readerforlife****, ****ginsensu****, ****allycat1186****, ****AvaHaruno**** for your reviews XD**

* * *

_grins_

"_Forge, do you remember we saying anything about Hermione?"_

"_I don't think so Gred"_

"_Which tell us only one thing—"_

"_You're really in love—"_

"_With __**Hermione Granger"**_

**Chapter 3**

"Wha..wh..wha..WHAT! Fred, George! Are 'ye guys nuts?! 'Ye kiddin me, right?"

The twins looked at him with a wide grin plastered on their faces.

"Well Wood, I bet you, of all person, should know that Gred and I are nuts! We're irresistible nutty people too," George praised himself, flicking his fringe which covered one of his eyes, "You should at least know _that_ much about us. We've known each other and even played quidditch since we can even barely utter a single word!"

"Well of course I know 'ye guys _that_ much…but saying me liking Granger, isn't that too much? I..I..I mean 'ye guys know her better than anyone. She's too perfect to like some guy_…_like me." A sudden disappointment was detected in his voice, surprisingly.

"C'mon Wood! Get a hold of yourself! You gotta admit it dude, you can't even take your eyes off her even for a second! _haha _Oh!Oh! Not to mention…everytime you made eye ontact, we swear, we saw you blushing like mad! C'mon man! It's ok to admit you like the _'miss smarty pants'_ of Hogwarts" Fred said so proudly, as if he's marrying Oliver off to Hermione. _Not like it can't happen right?_

"_Awwww…_Wood's in love_…_just admit it mate…we'll keep our mouth sealed, promise." George gave Oliver an assuring look while nodding his head.

"All right! All right! I admit…I like Hermione Granger okay! Is that reassuring enough for you two_?" _

_Shooooooot!! I wasn't supposed to say that!!_

Both Fred and George grinned while nodding their heads.

"Yea, that's totally reassuring! Me and George have --"

_Shit! This isn't going the way I planned! I was supposed to say "Me…like Granger, Nah! IMPOSSIBLE! I'm a pureblood for Merlin's sake!" and they were supposed to drop the subject, and now…I've admitted I liked her!!_

"Earth to Wood!! Are you even listening to us??"

_Hmmm, what's this feeling I'm having now?? I'm having butterflies in my stomach._

"Wood!! Hellooooo, earth to Wood!" Fred said while swinging his hand in front of Oliver's face.

"Huh?" Oliver said blankly, "what is it?"

"You weren't even listening to us! Merlin! And we've planned out some stuffs you'd do with 'Mione."

_Craps, I think I'm really not getting out of this one easily. _Oliver sighed.

"All right guys! Let's go before someone hears this. 'Ye two **will** accompany me to the pitch! We're practicing."

"Well, well, what do we have here? The star seeker's in love with the mudblood. This is gonna be more interesting than I expected," Draco said as he stroked his chin, "Hah! Never mess with the _Prince of Slytherine_! You assholes are gonna pay the price of making me lose my face in front of those ladies! I will ruin _you_, Hermione Granger." His laughed echoed through the corridors.

"Damn! My butt itches! I'm gonna kill those bloody twins before anyone else!"

* * *

_Blimey, Wood's so good looking! His eyes…so dreamy, it looks like a…prince charming. And when he smiles, gosh, I swear I'll nose bleed._

Hermione sat across the fireplace, a pile of books lied beside her, untouched. She stared at the dancing fires right before her eyes. It made her drowsy, so drowsy she almost doze off but Ron just had to make his entrance.

"Hey 'Mione! Watcha up to? Guess what…" he looked at her, expecting an answer.

_Sighs…_ "What is it this time? You had a massive snogging session with Luna again?" Hermione said, not wanting to know the answer.

_I bet he's just bragging that he's attached and went THAT far with his girlfriend. While I'm here, stuck with my books, 'enjoying' my life. Sighs._

"No…well I _did_ had a snogging session with Luna, but that's not why I'm here. I heard rumours that Oliver helped you out taking the ferret down. Is that true? I mean its Oliver Wood we're talking about."

"Not entirely, Fred and George helped me out at first. They threw some…muffins—"

"Oh no!! That's _DEADLY_ I tell you! George tricked me into eating it once! I had rash for the whole month! Well that's out of the point. So what really happen?"

"Nothing interesting. How can _anything_ interesting happen in Hermione Granger's life. The only thing interesting is the books I read!"

"I don't care 'bout those bloody books you read 'Mione, I just want the detail. Harry's dying to know too!"

Hermione snapped.

"Wood escort me to the tower, happy? My foot got injured because of that bloody Malfoy and you didn't even bother to ask! All you want is gossip! Give it up Ron! Are you even a man! You're acting like a wussy, shrieking girl!"

She breathed heavily, before she managed to catch her breath, she started again. "Sometimes, you have to understand—"

"Okay, okay! You're right, as always. I was wrong! I was just…_curious_. I'm sorry 'Mione. Hope you aren't offended."

Hermione gave Ron an assuring look and smiled at him.

"So, nothing really happen between you and Wood, right?"

"RON!!"

"Sorry! I was just checking…" Ron laughed and head towards the door.

"Bye 'Mione! I've got quidditch! I'll tell Harry not to ask you 'bout k!" He waved childishly to Hermione, which made her smiled, abit.

_Sighs…alone again. Guess it's my nature to be alone. Guess I'll go to the library then._

* * *

"Hey Harry…"

"Her Ron. Did Hermione say anything?"

Ron shook his head.

"You sure? Well, maybe she didn't realise it, but look at Wood! He's love struck! Just look at him. He's not even practicing properly, and he looks…he looks too goofy to be the star seeker."

"Haha! You're right! Merlin! Fred and George so gotta see this!"

"No need, they're there already."

Harry stroked his chin and said, "Buddy, lets find Hermione a suitor. And I know just the person."

"Oh no! Oh no!!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Ron?"

"Harry, are you crazy! Hermione would kill us!"

"Nah! I'm telling you! It'll work!"

"_'Plan to make Wood fall in love with_ _Hermione!'_" both Harry and Ron said at the same time, giving themselves a high-five. "All right Harry, that can wait. Let's go practice before we get yelled at."

"Hah! So weasel and pothead wants to get that broomstick together with mudblood huh? We'll see if you can do it! Bring it on suckers!" Draco hid behind a huge pillar, right behind Harry and Ron.

* * *

**A/N : So how was that? My friends were uber kind to give me ideas for this story. And trust me…it's mostly their romance experience XD. I'll be updating soon! Reviews needed.**


	4. Chapter 4 : The confession

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does..but I DO own this plot OHOHOHOHOHO XD**

**A/N : been a loooooong time since I last updated XD. Here's de new chapter ! Hope u enjoy (:**

**Special thanks to ginsensu & amber1993 for your reviews XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_Wingarduim Laviosa_—AHHH! Why does this always happen! Bloody spells are so bloody confusing!"

"Now, now Ron…It's normal for this to happen to, to…people like you…_-laughs-_ you just have to practice a little harder and it'll be perfect, I swear" the bushy-haired girl said convincingly, adding a small laugh at the end.

"Ok, whatever 'Mione…I'm late for practice already. See 'ya!"

* * *

_Breathe…breathe…you can do this! I can do this. I've done this before, it'll be a piece of cake! Here comes—Ron…sighs, I guess I should just ask him first._

"Weasley! Hey, have you seen Granger? I..I..have something she needs."

"Oh hey Oliver! 'Mione you say? She's still in the classroom, she should be out in about…now"

The door of the Divination room creaked open. Hermione was carrying dozens of books in her hands. You could barely even see her face. Merlin knows what she wants to do with them.

"Argh Ron! I know you're there! Help m—" Hermione was cut off by a gentle voice, "Here, I'll lend you a hand." Oliver took most of the books from her hands.

"Oh! Wood! Thanks…a lot. You saved me. I have to return this books back to the library. You sure you don't mind? I thought you have a practice match today?"

Oliver nodded his head and gave her an assuring smile, which made her heart flutter and her face red as a tomato.

Oliver was breathing hard. He could even hear his own breath. His face was burning up, as he thought Hermione didn't notice—

"Wood are you ok? You don't look so good, you look flushed! Are you having a temperature?" Hermione placed one of her hands on Oliver's forehead, which made him blush even harder. He quickly pushed Hermione hands away. That caused her to drop all the books from her hands.

"Merlin Hermione! Sorry, I didn't mean to. I mean you touched, and I pushed, and dropped…sorry…" Oliver looked at Hermione with pitiful eyes.

"Haha! It's all right Wood, it's no biggie. Come on, let's hurry before you're late for your match."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Suddenly, there was something, or someone, that pushed Hermione from behind which made her fall flat on the ground, accompanied by the scattered books.

"Blimey Granger! Are you all right? Who the he-" Oliver turned only to see a smirking Draco, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Malfoy! You gotta bone to pick?" Oliver shouted across the hall.

It was the first time on history has anyone seen Oliver mad. He was always calm and compose and has never lost his temper towards anybody.

_Oh my god. Why is he so mad? It's scaring me._ Hermione thought to herself. She quickly walked to him, "Wood, it's all right, don't get to worked up. You go to your practice. I can't take it from here."

She smiled so sweetly till it made Oliver's heart skipped a beat.

"Hah! Hey mudblood, hard to believe someone is actually protecting you. Even bloody pothead and weasel turns their back on you!....."

Draco kept rambling till Oliver couldn't take it he threw a punch on Draco.

"Stop it you arse! Lay another hand on my woman EVER again I'll **skin** YOU **alive**, got it!"

_huffs...huffs..._

Gasps and shrieking of girls overpowered the hallway.

"What did you say that mudblood was again? _Your_ woman?" He stared dumbly at him. Not getting anything in his head.

"Yea! **My** woman. Judging by your looks I bet you haven't found out right? We, as in Hermione and me, have been dating for a month already. So if you can excuse us, I'm about to escort m'lady elsewhere."

He picked the books and a gobsmacked Hermione and walked towards the library, leaving behind gasps, shrieks and a dumbstruck shocked trio.

* * *

"Wood! _–huffs-_ Wood wait up! Why are you walking so fast?" Hermione called out to him.

She grabbed his arm from the back to stop him. As she made him turn to face her, he shifted his face so that she couldn't see his face clearly.

"Why did u say that all of a sudden?" not that I'm complaining.

"Don't you get it? It was a friggin' open confession and you still don't get it,"

She looked at him, dumbfounded.

_Sighs...I guess it's the wrong time to actually tell her._

"If you aren't saying anything I shall say something."

He looked at her with much anticipation.

_I love you._ She mouthed the words to him.

A huge smiled crept up his face and as soon as she opened her mouth again, her mouth was covered by a pair of soft lips. He bit her bottom lip, wanting to enter and taste her. She opened her mouth and let him enter. The two snoged as if there was no tomorrow.

_Ahh...such blissful feelings. I want time to stop._

Oblivious to their surrounding, they didn't realise that there were two pair of eyes looking at them attentively.

"Hey look at them Forge!" Fred nudged George.

"No need to tell. We so envy them" they looked at each other and said, "NOT! Hahaha!"

They were so loud it made both Oliver and Hermione startled, and turn to look at the grinning red head twins.

"Fred! George! What a.._pleasant_ surprise to see.._both_ of you _here_." Hermione said, laughing nervously.

"We shall leave you two lovebirds alone, for now," they said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Don't be late for practice you hear! _–grins-_ don't do anything naughty without our presence," George said winking at Oliver.

"Argh! Get lost you two!" Oliver said throwing books at them which left them laughing away as they ran away.

After a minute of awkward silence between the two lovebirds, "Let's return the books. The earlier we return, the earlier you go for your practice," the brunette said with an embarrassed smile.

He replied he with a nod, and they went on their way to the library, both grinning, like a mad person, to themselves.

* * *

"Hey Draco. Snap out of it! What's wrong with you. Aren't you suppose to be glad Granger has a suitor?" Blaise waved his in front of Draco's face.

The only response he got from the blonde was a dumbfounded look across his face. He could read Draco like a book. Judging from his looks, he already knows what was going on in his head. So he just had to ask.

"Draco," he waited till he had eye contact with him, "you like her don't you?"

Draco only look at him with pitiful eyes, and nodded. For the very first time had Blaise seen him so honest. For once, he looked like an innocent little puppy.

"How'd u know? I've never told anyone that since I was a kid!"

"Whoa whoa hold on. Since you were..a kid? How long have you actually known Granger? You mean you've been having a one-sided love for her for years?! C'mon tell me! And don't you dare give me the silent treatment," Blaise warned him.

"Well....it was back then, when I was...." Draco drifted off.

* * *

**A/N : XD it's been an extremely LONG time since I last updated. LOLS I've been cracking my brain cells to finish this chapter and it's FINALLY done! Reviews needed! I have a rough idea on what to write on my next chappie already , so your reviews are very much appreciated .**


	5. Chapter 5 : The beautiful past

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does..but I DO own this plot OHOHOHOHOHO XD**

**Special thanks to all reviewers! .**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Sigh…I feel like a total loser. Why doesn't she like me? Am I too hot for her? Nah..I'm just too puuur-fect. –grins-_

"Mal…Mr. Ma……MR. MALFOY! Get your head off the pot! Do you want the mandrakes to eat you up?! Silly boy," Professor Sprout yelled, "Now I want all of you to listen closely while…"

"Psst…PSST!! Hey Draco," Blaise called out to him, "you can run away from _it_ forever you know. C'mon, just …"

Blaise turned silent at the deathly glare of Draco.

"Don't mention her name in front of me anymore. It's all over even before it even started. Besides, I don't like her already. She has that bloody Wood by her side," Draco growled.

Blaise looked at him with much amusement. He could read Draco like a book, and it was SO obvious he haven't got over Hermione. He look at the direction Draco was looking at, and there was the bushy brunette laughing with Harry and Ron.

"Hey Dra—" Blaise was cut off by the bell.

_Bell ringggggggs…_

"There goes the bell. All right now, class dismissed. Now all of you don't forget your research on mandrakes you hear. I will owl all of you the partner you will be working with tonight…" Professor Sprout continued babbling.

* * *

"Hey Mione…heard from Fred and George something VERY interesting," Ron questioned her with the I-wanna-know-everything look plastered on his face. Making her blush was what he wanted, and it worked!

Hermione's face grew so hot it was as if her face was dipped in tomato sauce.

Harry nudged her from the back, and whispered very closely to her ears, "Hermione…keeping quiet won't help," he grinned, "you know best we have A LOT of ways to find out things you don't want people to hear."

"Guys!! Kissing isn't a big deal ok—" she stopped and covered her mouth as soon as she realized she was tricked by her friends.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and laughed their heads off, leaving a total flushed Hermione.

"HEY!! You guys are too much!" she pretended to tear up.

Harry and Ron came over to her and gave her a huge bear hug.

"We're not laughing at you Mione. We're just so extremely **glad** you FINALLY, after ALL this years, found a decent boyfriend," Harry comforts her.

Ron gave his blessings as though Hermione and Oliver were tying the knot.

"What are you guys talking about, huh?" a voice was heard from a distance.

All three of them turned to where the source of voice came from.

"My,my…why isn't it puny lil' ferret..oops I meant Malfoy. Wat'cha sticking your nose around here for ?" Ron asked, with much disgust in his tone, "This happens to be GRYFFINDOR's turf.

"Well…" Draco walked towards Hermione and put his arms around her shoulder, "I'm just taking my partner on a study date."

You could see Draco's evil smirk plastered on his face as he dragged Hermione away from the two goons which stood there rooted to the ground, jaw apart.

* * *

"HEY! HANDS OFF! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! WHAT? HARRASSING ME IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL ISN'T ENOUGH?! NOW YOU GOING FOR MY FRIENDS?!" Hermione snapped. She tried to loosen his grip on her wrist. The more she pulled, the harder he held her.

All Draco did was look at her. Admiring her. Liking her. Loving her.

"Why are you alw—" Hermione stopped as soon as she realize he's not listening to her.

"MALFOY!" the brunette yelled, snapping Draco out of his 'la-la land', "jeez, why are you keeping quiet all of a sudden? Argh..this is a pain."

"You listen you bloody mudblood. It's not my fault that **you** happen to be my partner. That old hag put us together. You wanna complain? Go to complain to the hag that put us together." Draco said as cool and compose as he'd always be.

_Sigh…why him of all people? Oh bullocks…_Hermione thought.

"Fine whatever. I'll work with you. So long as you do as I say," she suggested.

"You got yourself a deal mudblood." They agreed.

_This is gonna be fun…_Draco's mind drifted off somewhere unimaginable as Hermione walked back to Gryffindor's common room, regretting every single word she said.

* * *

_'Whoa whoa hold on. Since you were..a kid? How long have you actually known Granger? You mean you've been having a one-sided love for her for years?! C'mon tell me! And don't you dare give me the silent treatment_'

Draco sat on his couch by the window, under the moonlight which made him glow like an angel. He thought of what Blaise said in the morning. "He got me there. I didn't know he could read me like a book. Word for word…he was right…he was right…Hermione…mione…ion..e…" he said as he dozed off.

* * *

"Hey you! Why is your hair so blonde?" A little girl's voice was heard as she patted little Draco's shoulder.

He turned to look at the girl's face. "Angel" was the first word that came out from his mouth.

"Hey you! Why are sitting alone? Don't you have any friends?"

The little blonde looked at her. His melancholic smile spoke for itself.

_Why is she smiling at me?_ He thought.

"Here," the little girl gave him a lollipop, "this lollipop has powers. It can make you smile when you eat it."

He took the lollipop and put it in his mouth.

"Let me sit right here, next to you. Don't hide the smile. My mom say smiling makes you happy, see," the little girl showed her not-so-fabulous-teeth when she smiled. Her two front teeth were gone, and there were a few on the verge off dropping off any moment. That made Draco laugh, extremely loud.

"See, told you smiling makes you happy," the little miss know it all said, giggling.

"Hey, you're funny… what's your name?" Draco asked the girl.

"Hermione…Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you…err"

"Draconian Malfoy…call me Draco."

He took her right hand and kiss it.

"Dracoooooo!! Where are you????" He heard someone called out.

"Shoot! I gotta go," he said, "Hermione! Let's play again someday. I'll be waiting for you here. Bye!" he waved his arms vigorously.

* * *

"co…Dr…Dra…DRACO!" Blaise called out to him.

He shocked Draco till her fell out of his bed.

"Man! You're gonna be late for Quidditch!"

Draco put on his clothes and headed to the stadium with Blaise.

"Hey, mind if I ask you something?" Blaise asked the blonde.

"Hnnn?"

"What were you dreaming off? Never seen you smile like that in your sleep for ages. What? You dreamt you **successfully** beat Potter?"

"No. It's more like a dream that made me recall my past. The beautiful past." He answered Blaise before flying off with his broomstick.

_Yes…the beautiful past…with Hermione…_Draco said, clenching his chest.

* * *

**A/N : Wow…didn't realize how long its been since I last updated. Well, since my end of year exams are over, guess I got more time writing my next chapters. Thanks again to all reviewers ! XD Don't forget to review the chapter too (: Peace out.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Unknown Past

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does..but I DO own this plot OHOHOHOHOHO XD**

**Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait! I sincerely apologize T.T**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"He passes the ball to Wood, and he scores! That leaves Slytherine 90 to 30." Lee Jordon was on a roll saying every single move.

Back at the stand, Hermione sat with Ron, who was a little too busy fiddling with Lavender's fingers to even bother to talk to Hermione. _Gryffindor, please win! Oliver, do your best!_ Hermione said to herself. Her face went from pale white, to deep red at the thought of Oliver. And of course, the kiss they shared.

Her thoughts were cut off when the crowd suddenly gasps and screams.

"Ron! What happened?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Look! The bloody bludger took Wood down! Curse those bludgers…" Ron continued swearing, not noticing the tears forming up in Hermione's eyes.

She immediately pushed the crowd aside and ran down the steps to the locker room where Oliver was taken to.

_God, please tell me that he's fine. Please!_ That was the only thing Hermione thought was she pushed and squeezed her way through the rowdy crowds.

"Hey Wood!" Fred slightly slapped his face for him to regain consciousness, "Wood! C'mon dude! Don't make me those throw _ice_ at you!...All right someone bring in those _ice_!"

In a split second, George handed over the _ice_ to Fred. "Hehehe, sorry mate. The situation calls for it." Fred said as he poured the ice on Oliver.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT THE HELL! SHIT IS BURNS!!!!!!!" Oliver abruptly regained consciousness upon those _ice_ being poured on him.

"Fred! George! You gotta be kidding me?! You threw those blasted fiery ice on me?!"

"Well, technically no. We basically **just** _poured_ it on your face, isn't that right Forge?" Fred said, nudging George.

"Oh but of course! The situation calls for it. Well at least you're awake, right? This means it worked! You can thank us later."

"But-"

Oliver was cut off at the sight of a panting Hermione at the entrance.

"Oh well look at the time. Gred, the match isn't over yet!" George said, as he dragged Fred out of the room, "Now you two lovebirds take your time!"

And they left the awkward couple together, alone, in the room.

"Umm, so are you, ok?" Hermione shyly asked, looking down at her feet.

"Of course I am. Those blasted twins practically burned me. Honestly I think –" he immediately stopped when he saw a familiar blonde haired figure standing at the door, looking at them with utmost hatred in his eyes.

"What are you doing here **Malfoy**," the brunette haired guy asked harshly, as he pulled Hermione to stand behind him.

"I'm just here to remind the oh-so-perfect star player that the match isn't over yet. There's no time for romance here, especially with this bloody **mudblood**!" Draco spat.

"You should go Wood, I don't want to be an obstacle for you," Hermione whispered to Oliver, giving him a slight push, hinting to him to go.

"Ok I'll go. Meet me in the common room after this match," Oliver whispered, as he bend down and gave Hermione a light peck on the cheeks. He could hear Draco curse and swear underneath his breath.

_This Malfoy is ruining everything. Oh bullocks._

"Humph," Draco turned and look at Hernione as Olive walked out, "as for you mudblood, just stay out of my sight. I feel nauseas just breathing the same bloody air as you."

And they left the brunette in the locker room, speechless, and for the first time, dumbfounded.

* * *

_Argh Draconian Malfoy! Why can't you just speak your mind?! I know I'm not a coward like some bloody people. –sighs- She's the first girl that made me feel this way. Again, Hermione Granger managed to be first in something in my life._

Draco trudged his way back to the Quidditch Pitch, body here, mind drifted off once again…

* * *

"And Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!!"

Cheers and screams was all that could be heard in the stadium that time.

"Isn't Harry just fantastic 'Mione?" Ginny questioned her, as her eyes followed Harry's movement.

All Hermione did was nod. She caught Oliver's gaze as he gave a flying kiss to her, which made all the girls swooned at the sight of Oliver and his flying kiss.

_Haha, he's so silly,_ Hermione thought, grinning to herself like a Cheshire Cat.

"Well Ginny, let's go back to Gryffindor common room and celebrate their success."

* * *

"Can anyone clearly explain to me what happened in the pitch today?" Professor Snape voice fell gratingly on the ears of the Slytherine players.

No one dared to look up, to look up at those red bloodshot eyes Professor Snape possesses whenever he's furious.

"It's all Malfoy's fault."

"Who said that?! Who bloody said it was my fault?!" Draco snapped. He himself knew it was his fault. It was his fault for not concentrating during the game, and clearly, he didn't need anyone to point it out.

"Own up now y-"

"SILENCE!" Professor Snape cut in, "You all will be banned for dinner till someone owns up and reflect on your mistake!" With that, he left the Slytherines' alone in his office.

"You know Dra-"

"Tsk! All this bullshit pisses me off!" Draco cut in and slammed his fist onto the desk, and walked off.

"Hey Master Mal-"

"Leave him. He needs to think too." Blaise stopped Crabbe and Goyle.

_When are you going to come clean 'bout your past Draco?_

* * *

-POPS- "CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR WIN!!!!"

The Gryffindor common room was as usual, being lively and loud.

Fred and George never fails to impress everyone with their wicked inventions that never got old. And the couples, well, were doing what every couples do : sitting in a corner, enjoying quality time together.

"Hey, sitting alone again?" Oliver asked, as he found his spot next to Hermione by the fireplace.

"Congrats on winning the match Oliver," she smiled, and unconsciously giving him a peck on his cheek.

_Shit awkward. Why did I do that?! Hermione Granger! You're such an idiot!_

Oliver moved closer towards the fully flushed Hermione, and whispered, "Thanks for the encouragement. So…am I qualified to call you my woman?"

She pushed him away, covering her face with her hands. She nodded slowly.

"AWESOME!!!" Oliver shouted, gaining everyone's attention, as he pulled Hermione to a bear hug.

_Oh bullocks! This is so embarrassing! Everyone's looking! _Hermione thought.

He slowly pushed her away and stood up on a table.

"Hey everyone! Just so you know, Hermione's now mine…" Oliver announced to the whole of Gryffindor, "touch her, and you're dead!," he joked.

There was an awkward silence, but Fred took a popper and popped it from behind to scared Oliver, which he successfully did.

Everyone broke into laughter and cheered for him.

Fred and George put their arms over Hermione, "So 'Mione, what do you think? He finally came clean."

"Yup! Took us years for force that out from him!"

She looked at them in awe.

"Years? What do you mean years?"

"Years Hermione. Blimey, you've lost your touch," Fred joked.

"He…" George continued, "has liked, or I could say, has been **madly**-"

"Oh yes madly!" Fred added in.

"-in love with you ever since he saw you with my family at Diagon Alley 3 years ago."

"Are you sure?" she asked timidly.

"Well, if you don't believe us, look at him yourself. We've never seen him smile like that in AGES!"

"Yes that's true! Well, give it a shot! We'll back you up, lil' sis!" Fred and George said as they knuckled her forehead.

* * *

_NOO! DON'T LEAVE!! NOOO!!!_

"DON'T GO!" Hermione suddenly woke from her slumber.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny, awoken by Hermione's scream, asked sleepily.

"Nothing, it's nothing," she answered, wiping her _sweat_ on her face, "go back to sleep Gin, I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

Hermione wiped her face with her blanket.

_Heh? Tears?? What was I dreaming of? Who was that boy in my dream?_ She questioned herself, as she returned to her slumber.

* * *

**A/N : Once again, I sincerely apologized for the loooooooooooooong update. Will update asap ! r&r [[:**


	7. Chapter 7 : Truth

**""Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does..but I DO own this plot OHOHOHOHOHO XD**

**Special thanks to ALL reviewers XD You all motivate me to write more .**

* * *

_NOO! DON'T LEAVE!! NOOO!!!_

"DON'T GO!" Hermione suddenly woke from her slumber.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny, awoken by Hermione's scream, asked sleepily.

"Nothing, it's nothing," she answered, wiping her _sweat_ on her face, "go back to sleep Gin, I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

Hermione wiped her face with her blanket.

_Heh? Tears?? What was I dreaming of? Who was that boy in my dream?_ She questioned herself, as she returned to her slumber.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Ok so mandrakes came from the soil of the… … Malfoy ? MALFOY !!!!" the angry brunette screamed at the top of her voice.

"Madam, this is a library. Please keep your voices down," the librarian warned her.

"Malfoy," Hermione whispered to his ears, which surprisingly woke him up.

"Mudblood! What the fuck were you doing ?!" Draco hissed, hiding his fully blushed face.

_Sigh…this is gonna be a long day,_ Hermione thought.

"Well in case you have forgotten, which I am certain you did, with that bird brain of yours, we have a research to submit by the end of the week. We're left with 3 days and you haven't contributed even a bloody dust," Hermione spoke, trying her very best to keep her cool.

Surprised at her words, Draco look down, feeling remorseful, was what Hermione wanted to see, however…

"You bloody mudblood! Don't tell me what to do! I can do this bloody **thing** with my eyes closed!"

"Well then, I shall leave the rest to you then. I've contributed more than enough," Hermione said as she packed her things and stood up, "'Good Luck' on the remaining work," she said, stomping out of the library.

_Jerk,_ she softly said as she walked away, leaving the clueless and dumbfounded blonde all alone.

* * *

_"_Argh! How could she do that to me?! _–sighs-_ I'm hopeless," Draco sighed, "Well, best finish this son of a bitch quickly. It's wrecking my brain cells."

The blonde immediately took the book Hermione had with her a moment ago and obediently continuing the work, only to be interrupted by a very familiar face, Lucius Malfoy, the father of Draconian Malfoy.

"Son, care to explain what you're doing now? You're supposed to be finding ways to ruin that Potter, and you're here doing trivial things like homework? I'm utterly disappointed in you," Lucius commented.

"Father, this is not trivial. I am finding ways to do likewise, however these are the things I have to go through along the way. Please, I seek your understanding father," Draco plead.

_Why is he doing this? It's a first,_ Lucius thought, rubbing his temple.

"I hope I'll be seeing some improvement in my next visit, son."

Draco could only nod.

In a blink of an eye, Lucius Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

_Curse you old man. Why can't I leave my life the way I want it to be? Sigh…_

* * *

_"Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 11pm. I've got something to show you._

_-Love, Oliver."_

Hermione read the note for the last before folding it into half and putting it into her pocket. She tiptoed her way out, so sneakily it's as though she was thief trying to sneak into a house.

_I can't get caught by those darn prefects,_ she thought as she tiptoed her way to the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

"Hey Draco," Blaise nudged him when he was sitting on the couch, "You've yet to tell me about you-know-what you know."

_sigh…"_Must I ?" Draco looked at his best friend waiting for an answer.

"Well, go on, what happened between you and Granger back then?"

* * *

"Took you awhile to get here, huh?" Oliver teased.

"Well you said Astronomy Tower, but you didn't mention which part. Took me a minute to realize it's the rooftop," Hermione giggled, scratching the back of her head shyly.

"Got something to show you," Oliver said as he stood up to take on the ledge of the rooftop : his broomstick.

Hermione tilt her head to the side in confusion. "So you want to show me your, broomstick?" she giggled in amusement.

"Nahh," he pulled Hermione closer to him, "I wanted to show you the beauty of the school in the middle of the night," he smirked as he carried her and dropped her on his broomstick and off he went.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Hermione screamed as she held Oliver's back tightly, "Oliver, you're going too fast."

Oliver made no response and continued till they reached a certain lake house by the grand river.

"Don't worry," he said as he started to slow down, " it's completely safe."

He assured her by tugging her closer to him.

They descend on the entrance of the lake house. Hermione almost fell flat onto the ground when she felt her leg became wobbly. Thank goodness Oliver caught her in the nick of time, leaving both of them, face inches apart, on the unlit lake house.

* * *

Draco looked down, "She was my first and last love I've ever had in my entire like. She was the first friend I made. Back then when I just moved in to London, no one would talk to me 'cuz I was a pureblood. All those muggles felt a sense of insecurity around my family, especially me. No one in school would talk to me but Hermione, she was the only one that stayed with me against all odds."

It left Blaise in awe. _Didn't know she left such an impact on him._

"She…" he continued, "was there when my father threw me outta the house when I was seven. Its all my fault…" he punched the pillow he held on his hands.

"What do you mean by that?" Blaise questioned.

"My old man found out I had been staying in a muggle's home. He… he came and dragged Hermione out, and…_sniff,_" Draco held back his tears, "He made her lose her memories. All that concerns me, all gone, in a" flash."

"But why…"

"My father hated muggles. He… didn't like the fact I befriended her. Her parents, that night. I couldn't forget the look on the faces when my old man casts the spell on Hermione. It was filled with fear, shock and sadness. I felt so helpless when I just stood there while Hermione got her memory drained from her. I…I can't forgive myself…" Draco covered his face with both his palms.

_It's the first time I've seen Draco like this. He like Granger **that** much?_

"Blaise," Draco spoke as soon as he caught his breath, " don't you dare tell this to anyone you hear. No one knows 'bout this except for you. I don't want to ruin Hermione more than I already did."

Blaise just stood there, stunned by Draco's words. It was genuine. Draco's feeling for Granger is genuine.

* * *

"Umm thanks Oliver for savi—" Hermione was cut off by a pair of lips which covered hers.

"I love you Hermione Granger, really I do."

Oliver looked so serious it scared Hermione a tiny bit, but it made her happy.

She returned the kiss and gave him a hug.

She whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N : Another chapter down ! . wow I took 3 hours to write this XD need time for my brain cells to grow again for the next chapter hehehehehes 3**


	8. Chapter 8 : Unexpected Approach

**Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own this plot XD**

**A big big thank you to those that review ! I would kiss you all right now if I could XD hehehe joking XD Enjoy this chapter !!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The bushy-haired brunette lied on her bed, staring at the beautifully drawn paintings of angels and cupids on the ceiling above her bad. Ok not exactly. She was more like fantasizing the intimate time she had with the Oliver Wood, the star player of Gryffindor.

_"Umm thanks Oliver for savi—" Hermione was cut off by a pair of lips which covered hers._

_"I love you Hermione Granger, really I do."_

_Oliver looked so serious it scared Hermione a tiny bit, but it made her happy._

_She returned the kiss and gave him a hug._

_She whispered, "I love you too."_

Hermione recalled the symphony of words Oliver spoke to her, and the three magical words : I Love You. It made her heart flutter at the thought of Oliver and the kiss they had shared.

_"Oliver," Hermione called out, as she slowly pushed him away to a comfortable distance, "I think we should go already. It's getting late, and the girls, especially Ginny would, you know? Be curious about a **certain** thing," the brunette blushed at her own words._

_"Well," Oliver chuckled as he took a step closer to her with ever breath he took, "we should tell them the truth don't we?"_

_He bend down and snogged Hermione once again, as if tomorrow would never come._

_"Hermione, you're really a rare catch. You're different from other girls," he said as he broke the kiss abruptly, leaving Hermione wanting more._

_ "I think…I can now send my goddess back to the dorms," he smirked, as he held out his hands to bring her up to his broomstick._

"Ahhh~~ it felt surreal. I wanna experience it again," Hermione whispered to herself, staring at the ceiling, blushing, not knowing the two pairs of eyes that were following her every move.

"Argh that bitch! Think she could have Oliver Wood all to herself huh? Hey Parv, why don't we teach little miss smarty pants a little lesson? That bitch needs to know her place," Lavender whispered to a grinning Parvatti.

* * *

Hermione woke from her sleep, only to be charged by a panting Ginny.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!!! IS WHAT THEY SAID TRUE?!?!?! PLEASE TELL ME ITS NOT TRUE!!!" Ginny exploded.

"GINNY! What's going on? What's true?" Hermione questioned.

"There's a HUGE writing that said you have done IT with 5 different guys! There's even a pict— oh god I can't continue. You have to see for yourself!"

Ginny pulled Hermione of her bed down to the entrance of the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were greeted by a bunch of stares as soon as they reached the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Oh god, it's that slut. And to think we all thought she was innocent," Lavender said at the top of her voice.

"Yea," replied Parvatti, "I'm surprise she dares to show her face in front of everyone. If it were me, I wouldn't even dare come out of my room," she giggled.

Everyone was laughing. Some were just talking **EXTREMELY** loudly about the picture, obviously, most were bad comments.

"Argh! Move your bloody butts away!" Ginny yelled, pushing her way through, still holding onto Hermione's arms.

A picture of a nude 'Hermione' was displayed at the front. Next to it were writings like 'Granger's not a virgin!' and 'She did IT with more than 5 guys!'.

"Oh my god," Hermione said, as she clasp her hands over her mouth. Too stunned for words, Hermione went all cold.

"Who the **HELL** did this!? You got the balls to do this, you'll have the balls to admit it!" Ginny exploded.

All that was heard was the murmurs of the students.

It was interrupted by Fred and George who were pulling Oliver to the front. Everyone went silent at the sight of Oliver. It was filled with angry, frustration, and betrayed.

Without a word, Oliver turned and walked away.

"Oliver! No! Let me explain! It's not what you think!" Hermione tried calling out to him. But to no avail, the crowd covered the distance between him and her. He seemed so near, yet so far.

Hermione was on the verge of tears when Lavender pushed her from the back. Parvatti held onto Ginny, who was kicking, trying to loosen Parvatti's grip.

"Hey bitch! Make sure you get your hands off Oliver. You're just a nobody! You **CLEARLY** don't deserve such a perfect guy like Oliver Wood!" Lavender yelled, kicking Hermione's back, causing her fall onto the gound, injuring her arms.

Just she was about to punch Hermione, she was interrupted by a blonde guy from Slytherine.

"What the hell is going on!?" Draco yelled, demanding an answer.

The crowd parted, showing a path leading to Hermione. Everyone just pointed up to the picture and writings.

Stunned, Draco walked towards Lavender and immediately slapped her hands away from Hermione.

He pulled Hermione up and dragged her out of the place, pushing everyone else aside.

"What the-!?" Lavender screamed, stomping her feet on the ground.

Ginny finally managed to pull away from Parvatti's grip. She walked towards Lavender and slapped her.

"Don't you ever touch Hermione. Ever! Same goes to all of you!" Ginny warned everyone.

She pulled down the picture and cast a spell to make all the writings vanish.

* * *

"Hey Wood! Wait up!" Fred and George cried out, running towards him.

He stopped, his back facing them.

"Hey Wood! You know what you saw wasn't true! I mean—" Fred was cut off by Oliver.

"How could she do this to me? I…I…I thought she was different from other girls," Oliver replied.

George patted his back.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Wood, but, I'm disappointed in you. You of all people should know that Mione wouldn't have done that. She knows what's right and wrong," George said.

"Forge's right. You of all people should trust her. If you don't trust her, who will?" Fred continued.

"You should think about the time you guys spend together. You think she'll really do that?"

Oliver just stood there as they left.

"What have I done?" he sobbed, as he covered his face with his palms.

* * *

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! **THAT** Draco Malfoy from Slytherine? You sure you weren't hallucinating it Ginny?" Ron asked, hitting his sister by the head.

"I'm not! Everyone saw it!" Ginny argued.

_That's weird. Draco of all people would join in the bully. Why did he help Mione? Damn this is confusing!_ Harry thought, scratching the back of his head.

Harry, the brighter one between him and Ron, had already had the feeling that there's something going on between Draco and Hermione. He had always noticed how Draco looked at her every time the school gathered in the Great Hall for meals. His eyes wasn't filled with hatred or anger, it was more of loneliness. And every time Hermione looked over towards the Slytherine table, he would immediate look down, or leave the hall.

_This would only mean one thing. Draco likes Hermione. No doubt about it. I gotta find some proof. But how?_ Harry thought, as his mind ran wild with ideas.

Ginny nudged him, "What are thinking about honey?"

"No, it's nothing. Hey guys," Harry said as he stood up, "I gotta go somewhere. Catch you all later."

"What's wrong with Harry?" Luna asked Ron, snuggling closer to him.

"No idea, love," he replied, kissing her forehead.

Ginny knew Harry had something up his sleeves. She just had to find a way to figure it out.

* * *

"Hey mudblood, you…you fine?" Draco asked shyly, as he tended to the wound she had on her arm.

All he got for a reply was groan from him pressing onto her wound too roughly.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"Why are you doing this?" she cut him off.

There was an awkward silence between them for a moment. But before he could say anything, tears started to fall down her rosy cheeks.

"How could…how could he not believe me?" she cried.

All Draco could do was stare. He felt so hopeless.

"I'm glad you came Malfoy. I can't thank you enough. If it weren't for you, I would just…just…"

She was cut off when Draco suddenly gave her a hug.

She tried to resist, but there was a part of her that didn't want it to stop. She tried holding back her tears. She didn't want to appear weak in front of her worst enemy.

"You know, you can just cry out now. No one's gonna hear you except for me," Draco comfort her, stroking her hair as she hugged him even tighter, letting all her tears fall.

_Oh god, please let time stay still,_ Draco thought, tightening the hug between them.

When he broke the hug, it surprisingly left Hermione wanting more.

"Granger, woul--" he said, when he got cut off by Hermione.

"You… it's the first time you're calling me by my name," she said, making Draco blush slightly.

He tried to hide the blush by looking down.

"Granger," he said again, now holding her by her shoulders, "Granger… wo…wou… would you…"

"What is it Malfoy?"

"Go to the ball with me!!" he cried out.

Both of them stood there, stunned. Both didn't know what to say or do.

* * *

**A/N : How'd you like this chapter? XD I'm trying to make more Draco & Hermione time. Hehehes . I'd probably do a DraMione pairing right after this XD R&R!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9 : Before Yule's Ball I

**Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own this plot XD**

**A/N : Here's the new chapter !! XD special thanks to all reviewers !! hugs&kisses XOXOXO**

* * *

_"Granger," he said again, now holding her by her shoulders, "Granger… wo…wou… would you…"_

_"What is it Malfoy?"_

_"Go to the ball with me!!" he cried out._

_Both of them stood there, stunned. Both didn't know what to say or do._

**Chapter 9**

"Wha..wha…WHAT?! Malfoy don't you dare joke with me!" Hermione replied, her face turning from pale white, to deep red.

She slapped Draco's arms that were resting on her shoulders away, hoping she could walk out of the situation. But his arms didn't even budge. Instead, he pushed her against the wall, looking straight into her eye, he leaned forward towards her.

_Oh Merlin, please don't kiss me, please don't kiss me! Merlin, have mercy on me!_ Hermione plead in her mind, as their lips were only inches apart.

"I'm serious Granger, no, Hermione" Draco corrected himself, saying it with much sincerity he could ever give a person.

She could feel his breath on her face, which made her blush slightly. As he moved closer to her, the brunette immediately pushed him away, which surprisingly made her regret her actions.

Feeling dejected, Draco added, "You don't have anyone to go to the ball with. And I highly doubt that Wood would ask you out after what happened."

"What makes you think that way, **Draco**?" Hermione asked, clenching her fist.

"Because," he chuckled, "I know Oliver Wood more than he knows himself," he threatened.

"Accept me while you still have the chance, **Hermione**," he asked once more, this time, in a demanding tone.

She looked down to her feet, offended.

"I'm won't chose you even if it were the last resort!" she snapped.

All Draco did was smile.

"It's your choice. But if you need me, I'll always be there for you, remember that."

With that, he left for Slytherine common room, leaving Hermione there, gawking.

"Argh! That nerve! Oh bullocks! I'll make sure I won't ask for his help,…ever." Hermione said, reassuring herself, confident that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

"Draco! Where in the world have you been?! You left the whole school talking!" Blaise screamed at Draco at the top of his lungs.

Falling on deaf ears, Draco headed to his bed, positioning himself nicely so he could sleep.

"Dude I'm serious! How could you do that?! Especially with that Granger! Yule's Ball is just a week away and you're stirring up this kind of problems. How in the world are you gonna get a da—"

"Date? Don't worry Blaise, I got it all in my palms, no worries friend. So could you let me sleep peacefully now?" Draco asked calmly.

"NO!" Blaise snapped, "I mean seriously. Don't tell me it's Granger that is in your so-called 'all in you palms'?"

All Draco did was grin, which totally answered Blaise question.

He was left in awe. Draco Malfoy, **THE Draconian Malfoy**, would actually put his status in jeopardy just for a girl.

_He's changed drastically. He was never like this,_ Blaise thought, looking at Draco who was grinning away so happily in his sleep.

* * *

"HEY WOOD!! WE'VE GOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!!!!" Fred and George barged into Oliver's room, uninvited, and extremely loud.

"We just heard that," the red-headed twins began, sitting in utmost comfort next to Oliver on his bed.

"That Draco," Fred continued.

"Is asking,"

"Hermione,"

"TO THE YULE'S BALL!" they ended together, oddly feeling all pumped up, not realizing Oliver who was covering his face with his pillow.

"Hey Wood," George called out to him, pulling the pillow away from his face.

"You should take this chance to win her back."

"Forge is right. I know you love her, and she loves you. So go for it," Fred tried encouraging him.

A faint smile crept up Oliver's face.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I'll do without the both of you, but, this time, I don't think I can do it. If you guys don't have anything else to say, please leave. I…I need to be alone."

The Weasley twins looked back at Oliver before leaving, worried for their friend.

"Oh Lord, what are we gonna do with him Gred? He's dead. Literally. He's looked so lifeless," George stated, rubbing his temple.

"Hmmm, I think I got a plan Forge. It's—" Fred whispered to George, who was smiling excessively, agreeing every word his brother stated.

"So…" Fred said, "You on, brother?"

"**HELL YEA!**" the twins answered, doing their legendary head bud, extremely satisfied with their plan.

* * *

"I can't believe he said that! Conceited, narcissistic guy!" Hermione started cursing as soon as she reached Gryffindor's common room, only to be greeted by her two most favorite best friends.

"Hi Hermione, care to tell us anything?" Harry asked her, hiding his anger by smiling.

Ron immediately pulled her to sit on the couch in front of them.

"Let's cut to the chase. What's going on between you and that bloody ferret Mione?" Ron questioned her, gritting his teeth.

"Nothing! We're only partners for Professor Sprout's lesson and that's that," she replied, confident.

Before Harry or Ron could utter another word, Fred and George barged into the room, interrupting their conversation.

"Fred! George! Could you find a _better_ time to barge in? Seriously!" Ron smacked his brother's back.

"Sorry lil' bro, Harry." They apologized, "but could you let us borrow Hermione for a moment?"

Before Harry and Ron could answer, Fred had already teleported themselves out to the corridors, holding Hermione by her waist.

Upon reaching the corridors, Fred was still holding onto Hermione's waist. Puzzled, George nudged his brother, hinting him to tell Hermione.

"Oh! Sorry!" Fred jumped in shock, letting go Hermione.

"So," Hermione cleared her throat, "what did you guys wanted to say? Is it…is it about Oliver?" she asked, her voice hinting that she was worried.

"Technically," George replied.

"I'm puzzled. What do you mean? Sorry if I sound rude, but could you just cut to the chase?" she said.

"Well, me and George thought of a plan to make Oliver realize his feelings for you."

George nodded in confirmation. Hermione face lit up at Fred's comment.

"So what do want me to do?" she asked eagerly.

"Well," the twins looked at each other, "We want you to go to the Yule's Ball with Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Wow, I can't believe I'm at chapter 9 already~~ XD planning to end it in a few more chapters. So R&R everyone! XD**


	10. Chapter 10 : Before Yule's Ball II

**Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own this plot XD**

**A/N : Thanks to all reviewers!! The new chapter is here ~~~~ XD enjoy!! . There'll be more Draco & Hermione here. {: But don't worry. Oliver will still get the girl!**

* * *

_"So what do want me to do?" she asked eagerly._

_"Well," the twins looked at each other, "We want you to go to the Yule's Ball with Malfoy."_

**Chapter 10**

"You want me to WHAT?! Fred! George! Are you insane? Honestly, why Draco? Of **ALL** the students in Hogwarts, why him?" the brunette yelped.

"Hmmm. Then do you want me instead?" Fred said playfully, blowing into her ear.

"NOO!!" she shrugged, "I'd rather NOT go to the ball!"

"Oh really? Then I guess you don't want Oliver back. Fine by us," Fred replied with a pout.

He grabbed his brother and walked away from Hermione.

"What the hell are you doing Gred?!" George nudged his brother, "Don't you want her to get back with Oliver? Then why are we leaving?!"

"Relax Forge, I got it all under control. She'll tell us to come back, in 3…2…1…" he counted down confidently.

_~~Silence~~_

They turned back only to see a silent, empty hallway.

"Yea right…you **really** got it 'under control' huh, Gred?" George scoffed.

"Damn…sorry, I didn't expect that."

"Well," George said, patting his back, "If we can't make Hermione go to Draco—"

"We'll make him go to her!!" once again, finishing their sentence together.

* * *

"Hagrid! We're being serious!" Harry and Ron snapped at Hagrid, who was busy feeding Buckbeak at the back of his hut.

In the end, Harry and Ron went to confide with Hagrid regarding Hermione. Hagrid has been like a father to those three little devils. He was always there if they needed help, and would gladly help them.

Wel', I'm really sorry ta' hear it. But I thought 'ye should be happy for 'Mione. I mean, it's nay everyday 'ye get to see 'Mione being chased by guys 'ye know," Hagrid said, patting Buckbeak's neck.

"But Hagrid," Ron began saying, "it's Draco Malfoy we're talking about. I mean seriously, anything related to that bloody ferret would be bad news! He has been harassing Hermione since before we could ever remember!"

"I ain't sayin' Malfoy is good, but maybe 'ye gotta give him a chance too. He might nay be as bad as 'ye think," the bearded man said.

"You know what Ron? Hagrid is right. We **should** give him a chance. Thank Hagrid for hearing us out!" Harry quickly ended the conversation and dragged Ron back to the castle.

"Harry! You must be bloody insane! Are you saying you agree with whatever Hagrid spout?" the red head screamed at this friend's ear.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! I'm mad enough as it is, and Hagrid isn't helping us at all. If he doesn't wanna help us, we're gonna need to help ourselves," Harry said, stomping off like a little kid.

"Harry! Ha— jeez this guy really does whatever he wants, doesn't he?" Ron sighed.

Ron immediately ran towards his best friend and jumped on top of his, causing him to stumble a few steps.

"Hehehe cheer up Harry, if not, I'll make you carry me all the way to the top of the Astronomy Tower," Ron said jokingly, attempting to make Harry smile, which worked.

"Ohh all right, I'll race you back to the common room! Last one will be rewarded with all our homeworks!" Harry said, tripping his friend and running back to the common room at full speed.

"Hah! That's the Harry I know," Ron said, before catching up with his friend.

* * *

Back in the Slytherine common room, Draco just sat on the couch opposite the fireplace, staring at mid-air.

_Sigh_ "Why is it so hard to get her? Oh god, Draco, you must be losing your touch," the blonde said to himself, burying his face in his palms.

"Master Malfoy, you have a letter addressed to you," Dobby, the house elf said timidly, "it seems to be from Hermione Granger sire."

Immediately, Draco's face lit up and snatched the letter from the elf.

"You may leave now Dobby. Thank you for your hard work," Draco brushed him off before reading the letter.

_Malfoy, I have been wrong about you. I shouldn't have brush you off the other time. Forgive me for my foolishness. I guess I just had a bad day, which was why …anyways, I appreciate the offer you gave me, and I will gladly be your partner for the Yule's Ball. So…I shall be seeing you soon I presume? I'll be waiting for you at the Great Hall's staircase at 7, on the day of the Yule's Ball. Don't even think of coming late._

_-Hermione Granger_

"Woah, I guess that mudblood finally knows what she's missing," the blonde said, his voice oozing with confidence.

* * *

"So if you mix a pixie's dust with a dragon's egg, you'll get…a failure…AHHH THIS IS DRIVING ME NUTS! How the hell did Professor Snape finish this potion?! Gosh, I'm seriously losing my touch. Potion classes used to be my forte. I could do this with my eyes closed," Hermione sighed at the sight of her failed experiment, only to be greeted by a familiar owl.

"Hedwid? What are you doing here?" she asked, walking toward the snow-white owl, with a letter attached to it.

"For me?"

As soon as she took the letter, Hedwig flew away. She sat on the wooden chair nearby and read the content of the letter.

_Hey you Granger. Forgive me for my rudeness the other time. I was wrong. It's the first time I'm apologizing so you'd better feel honored. I hope you're still considering the offer I gave, because my feelings have never changed since then. I'll be waiting for you at the Great Hall's entrance at 7 on the night of the Yule's Ball. Be late and you'll regret it._

_-Draconian Malfoy._

"That's odd," the bushy-haired brunette said, hiding her blush in the darkness.

* * *

"Hehe, mission accomplished brother!" the Weasley twins whispered to each other, feeling a sense of accomplishment looking at the satisfied look both Hermione and Draco had on their faces.

"Now it's time to get a date for Wood," Fred stated, rubbing this chin, attempting to think.

"Don't fret brother. I've got it all under control. It was easier than I thought it would be," George patted Fred's back, confident of his plan.

"Don't tell it's **that** girl?! Forge, tell me it's not true. If you get her, we might as well forget about getting Wood and Hermione back!"

"It's all okay Gred, Wood is practically head over heels in love with Granger. And getting someone that is obsessed with Wood won't make it fake. Trust me on this. I want Hermione to get back with Wood, the quicker, the better. Seeing him in such a sorry state is maddening."

"Hah! That's true! Forge!"

"Of course! I'm a genius!"

"Cho Chang, huh? That'll be interesting Forge!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeaaaa!! Chapter 10 is done!! The next chapter will be coming out soon, so R&R people!!**


	11. Chapter 11 : Forgive & Forget

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…*bursts into tears*, but I do own this plot! (:**

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for the late update…been cramming for my exams, and it's FINALLY over! Special thanks to all reviewers! You all really make my day better with your all your wonderful reviews! Hugs & kisses XOXOXO**

* * *

_"Of course! I'm a genius!"_

_"Cho Chang, huh? That'll be interesting Forge!"_

**Chapter 11**

"Bloody hell! What the hell are you guys doing here? PERVERT!" Hermione was practically screaming her heads off when she woke up only to see the sight of the twin duo looking over her by her bed, in the GIRLS dorm! Desperately trying to silent her, Fred literally jumped on her bed, pinning her down with both his leg on top of hers, with his hands across her mouth, while George…well wasn't really doing much actually.

"Shush Hermione…you're gonna wake the other girls up. And you know how crazy they get around **me** and **Gred** around them. It'll be madness! HA HA HA!" George said, though halfway it seems to turn into a bragging story.

George looked around the room, confirming everyone was fast asleep -well it was freaking 2am in the morning! Who the hell wakes up at that time? Other than the Weasley twins of course- before letting Hermione know of the 'little' plan they had to convince Oliver how in love he is with Hermione. Fred, who was in fact enjoying every single moment he had 'sitting' on top of Hermione, just stayed put, and occasionally nodding in agreement with every single word his brother said to her.

"So, you in?" Fred asked, not realizing he was directly on top of her with his arms locked on both her sides. Since Hermione was still half asleep, she didn't really care who or what was on top of her, all she wanted then was her **beauty** sleep. But George, however, didn't stop himself from kicking his brother onto the ground.

"Fred, what the hell are you doing?" George half screaming, half whispering, when Fred bumped onto a cabinet which cause a loud _THUD_, which surprisingly didn't wake anyone up, but they did heard some groaning from the other girls, but they fell right back to sleep.

"You idiot! You **kicked** me off Forge! _Argh_ Hermione, we better leave first before anyone really wakes up and catch us. See ya! Make sure you tell us your answers soon all right!" Fred said before 'poofing' both him and his brother to god knows where.

As soon as they left, Hermione went back into her deep slumber, as if nothing had happened, whilst Fred and George just ended up 'poofing' themselves outside the common room.

"Hey Fred! Are you insane? Honestly, how could you do _that_ to Hermione of all bloody girls out there. I thought you HATED girls! Seriously, she's Oliver's woman you know. It'll be like betraying your best friend if—"

"George," Fred cut him off, calling his brother by his name for the very first time, "we both know it's impossible, so not get off. We're supposed to be the _cupid_…and I'm not the type of man who would interfere with a best friend relationship. You should know me **that** well by now George."

"Fred, I—"

"Nahhh, let's go back. Don't want Percy to catch us again like the previous time. I can't believe he made his brothers clean the lavatory as punishment. He's merciless I tell you," Fred shivered at the thought of cleaning the absolute disgusting lavatory Hogwarts ever have.

* * *

With only a week left for the Yule's Ball, everyone is getting ready with their dresses and tuxedos and of course, dates.

"What are you wearing for the ball, Hermione? Oh Merlin, I'm so excited! Aren't you? You're going with Wood, right?" Ginny asked, looking through her cupboard and tossing out all those dresses that didn't suit her taste on her bed. Practically everyone in the dorm was finding dresses, and as usual, Lavender and Parvati would just buy their way through…the advantages of being rich.

Hermione fiddled with her fingers nervously, hoping she could change the subject immediately, but once Ginny asks something, she demands an answer.

"Well Gin. I'm telling you this, but you have to swear you won't tell anyone," Ginny reluctantly nodded then looking at her best friend telling her to continue before she loses her mind with all the suspense, "I'm not going with Oliver…I'm going to the ball with—"

"Me!" a sudden voice was heard coming from the back of the room. It was none other than the blonde from Slytherine.

"Malfoy! Why are you here? And how the fuck did you get in here? Get the hell out you son of a gun!" Ginny snapped, pointing her wand at Draco in an instant, who was leaning against the door looking oh-so-magnificent.

"Woah woah…hold on _Weasley_," he scoffed, "I'm here to pick up my date, right Mione?" Draco said, walking towards Hermione, taking her hands into his, interlocking them. As much as Hermione wanted to resist, she had to make it look real, _for the sake of Oliver…_

Without another word said, Draco led Hermione down the hallways and to the Slytherine common room. Okay he was more of pulling her arms as though he was going to pull it out of her. His grip on her arm tightened with every stare they receive as they made through the hallways…especially the stares from girls who were head over heels **OBSESSED** with Draco. And then there was, Oliver and Cho standing oh-so-comfortably next to each.

_What the hell is Oliver doing with another girl? And **Cho Chang** of all girls!_ Hermione thought, cursing and swearing with every bad words she knew in her head. Rage and fury crept up Hermione face in an instant as she stopped a few feet away from the _couple_, abruptly halting Draco.

'What's wrong?' he mouthed the words to Hermione, and for the first time, looking very worried. But all he got for an answer was the emotionless look plastered on her face looking at Oliver and Cho, mainly looking at Oliver.

"Darling…"Draco called out to Hermione ever so loudly, making Oliver shot up a look to both Hermione and Draco, "let's head back to Slytherine common room. The air feels so polluted wi—"

Draco was cut off by a punch to the face.

"DON'T TOUCH MY GIRL YOU BLOODY FERRET!" Oliver snapped, pulling Hermione out of Draco's tight grip on her arms, next to him. Cho was speechless, _how could any guy resist me? Especially for a girl like Hermione!_

Oliver gave Draco one last deathly glare before heading back to the Gryffindor's common room, his hands firmly held on Hermione's hands. They left the Slytherine seeker to stand there like an idiot in the middle of the hallway, and in front of the Great Hall, best known as the area with the most people, be it students, teachers or _the ghosts_.

"That nerve! How could he do such a thing," Cho fake sobbed, slowly wanting to lean against Draco for _support_. But before she could do so, he turned his heels and walked as quickly as he could away from the hallways. Embarrassed. Frustrated. And betrayed.

* * *

Further down the hallways where there was not a soul to be seen, Hermione desperately attempted to loosen the grip Oliver had on her hands. Finally giving up her escape, she cried out in pain, "Oliver! Stop! You're hurting m—"

She was cut off by a pain of lip that came crashing down to hers. Oliver immediately found the nearest wall for him to lean her against, slowly licking her lips begging for an entrance into her mouth. He wanted to feel her, kiss her, taste her…_have_ her. Slowly, she parted her lips allowing Oliver to enter and taste her as her hands trailed down his perfect jaw line. Hermione let out a small moan when he began tracking down her neckline.

"Oliver…we should…stop…" she tried saying in the midst of the kiss.

However, all Oliver did was to deepen the kiss. He cupped her left breast, which left Hermione moaning. She immediately pushed his hands away, regretting every ounce of that reflex. He trailed back up and found her lips. Sliding he tongue into her mouth once more, he said, slightly out of breath, "You're..mine…No way…I'm giving you to…to…Malfoy…"

Hermione used the last bit of her consciousness to gently push Oliver away. Both of them were gasping for air, never has Hermione, nor Oliver has such an amazingly long snog in their life.

"I…Oliver…I'm really sorry—"

He hushed her, putting his index finger on her lips and _shush-ing_ her.

"It's not your fault. I was being a jerk. I acted that way because I love you, and I hate when other guys looks at you…or touches you. And about whatever that happened…I know it isn't true. I wasn't thinking leaving you there when you needed me the most…so I'm sorry, Hermione. Please…would you forgive me?"

Oliver's eyes was filled with much remorse and regret, and most importantly, it was filled with love for Hermione. No doubt he was telling the truth.

"I love you Oliver, most ardently," Hermione tiptoed, kissing his cheeks. Heat flushed his cheeks in the matter of seconds.

"So I take that as my apology being accepted?" he said nervously, his head tilted to one side as though he was trying to read her mind.

"Apology…" she kissed his lips, "accepted."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry again for the late update. I was having examinations for 2 weeks straight. Oh well…at least the new chapter is out! (: Read&Review my beloved readers!**


	12. Chapter 12 : Final Chapter

**Disclaimer: It's a bummer that I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own this plot (inserts evil laughter).**

**A/N: I'm back my dear readers…after months of hiatus. Forgive me for that. I think I've lost my mojo, but after reading all of your reviews, it just gave me the strength I needed to continue and complete this fanfic final chapter.**

**Finally, I want to give a shout-out to all of you that have been supporting me all this while, you don't know how much it means to me =] To allycat1186, ginsensu, Readerforlife, ajkldfs, marbleandtoast, Haruno Anna, amber1993, OrlandoandRacoon Lover, Lilsie-Bun, Dementor Dementor, K.S.L, HeartforSoul, BeckyRocks, CheshireCat23, Gonewiththerain09, Frozen Angel of Water, random, rupertgrintlovesmeandonlyme, Madly in love with , Lambent Penumbra, , bluelotus22 & bracers94.**

**Cheers! Now on with the story.**

* * *

_Oliver's eyes was filled with much remorse and regret, and most importantly, it was filled with love for Hermione. No doubt he was telling the truth._

_"I love you Oliver, most ardently," Hermione tiptoed, kissing his cheeks. Heat flushed his cheeks in the matter of seconds._

_"So I take that as my apology being accepted?" he said nervously, his head tilted to one side as though he was trying to read her mind._

_"Apology…" she kissed his lips, "accepted."_

**Chapter 12 (Final Chapter)**

Oliver Wood was on cloud nine…or rather on 'cloud_ bed'_ with none other than Hermione Granger. It felt surreal. The never ending temptation to hold her, to pull her petite body close against him like fixing two jigsaw puzzles together, to plant a kiss on her full rosy lips with only their breaths separating them, was no longer a temptation. It was happening. _They_ were happening. Right before him laid Hermione Granger.

One would never imagine this day would come upon the bushy haired Gryffindor, whom was also known as one of the Golden Trio.

Oliver faced Hermione, their faces merely an inch away from each other, her breath, hot against his skin. "Good morning sunshine."

No answer.

The seeker took that chance to wrap his arms Hermione, pulling her closer as he placed her head nicely against his bare chest, for they were only in their undergarments. Nothing else felt as pleasant as having the woman you love in your arms.

"Mmmm…" he heard Hermione slowly awakening from her slumber.

"Oli-" he silenced her by placing his lips on hers, "You must be exhausted from last nights' _work out_" he chuckled.

A faint blush crept up Hermione's face. She turned away in embarrassment, only to end up right below Oliver with both her hands pinned to both side of her body. The seeker leaned in for a kiss, slowly releasing the grip he had on both her hands and cup her cheeks with his hands, deepening the kiss.

"I love you," he said as he broke the kiss, looking straight down to her eye. He gave her a soft peck on the lips. It showed in his eyes. The amount of love he had for Hermione as she did to him was unimaginable.

She smiled, lifting her head up to return the kiss.

_I love you too Oliver._ The unspoken words she had said as she kissed him. It was unlike any other kiss they've shared. This kiss was gentle, filled with love, and no longer lust.

"I guess we should get going. Sneaking up to the Head Boy's dormitory is like a death sentence. Imagine what they'll do if anyone saw us like _this_," Hermione said as she got out of bed, putting her robe on.

Oliver grinned. It was as if he _wanted_ them to get caught.

"What if they see me doing this?" he snuck up behind her, planting kisses on her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

It took Hermione lots of determination to break off their intimacy, almost regretting it once she did it. But it had to be done. No one dared to even go near the Head Boy and Girl's dorm, let alone sneaking in. And especially what would Percy do if he found out since he was Head Boy.

She shuddered at the thought. He wasn't exactly the friendly or talkative type unlike Ron and Ginny. But nothing mattered anymore. She had Oliver, Oliver had her, and that was a gift from heaven.

They walked out of the room and headed to the Great Hall, fingers intertwined.

* * *

Even before the newly Gryffindor couple managed to seat down with the whole gang on the Gryffindor seats, Ron had already started with his over-dramatics speech.

"Blimey! Where were you two last night? You both suddenly went missing," Ron half screaming, half eating, which caused a huge mess on the dining table. He literally splattered all the turkey meat he had in his mouth to the table, and even to some of the desserts that were near him.

Hermione and Oliver shot up a glance at each other before looking away, their faces absolutely red like fresh ripe tomatoes.

Luna, known for being the most innocent and pure of them all, not to mention how painfully straight forward she could be, knew the gist of the story, or probably the whole story even before anyone told her. She certainly _is_ one of the brightest witch of the age, though she might not seem or _sound_ like one with her constant philosophy of the Hippogriffs. _What was so interesting about a bloody Hippogriff_ would immediately fill anyone in the right mind, other than Ron. He finds it fascinating!

"You both had sex right?" Luna ask bluntly, her head tilted to the side as though she was guessing when she knew how damn right she was.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, the Weasley twins Fred and George, and almost the whole of the Gryffindor's shot up and look at the couple who were in a rather uncomfortable position.

_Why did she have to say it so loudly?_ Hermione muttered, cursing at the fact that every Gryffindor's were staring at both her and Olive as though they were some foreigners. Then all of a sudden, instead of the illusion of the snowflakes flowing down from the roof, there were fireworks. Red, green, purple, yellow flashes of light flew all over the Grand Hall.

Fred and George gave themselves a high five followed by a chest bud, interlocking their arms together, dancing like a pair of _bumbling bands of baboons _as Professor McGonagal would have put it.

"Yes mate!" they punched Oliver's shoulders lightly, "you've finally done it! Hermione, be sure to tame him. It sure ain't easy to convince him to even talk to you HAHA!"

The Wealey twins felt a sort of sense of accomplishment seeing their best mate _finally_ being able to open up. Took them years to persuade him, and that bloke was a tough nut to crack.

Harry and Ginny burst into laughter at Fred and George and how amusing Hermione and Oliver looked. All tensed up, it's as if they were taking an O.W.L examination.

Ron covered his girlfriend's mouth in embarrassment due to the fact she practically announced to the whole of Hogwarts that Oliver and Hermione just had sex. Even Merlin would've heard it from his den!

"'Mione, didn't know u had it in you, what have you been _reading_ in the library these days? Must have had some fascinating books like…The Kamasutra? Haha!" Harry couldn't handle the fact that Hermione's all grown up now. "But congratulations 'Mione. Last long with Wood, he's a good bloke," he said softly, she almost couldn't hear him due to all the commotion Fred and George were causing, but she did hear him clearly as her best friend bended down and kiss her forehead.

Ginny gave Hermione two thumbs up and she knocked her brother's head with her wand, trying to calm them down. But yes, she _tried_. They were now on the table dancing like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey Wood. If u ever make Hermione cry, you'll pay. Me and Ron will _haunt_ you down," Harry said coolly, but his eyes didn't lie. He meant every single work he said. They _will_ haunt him down if anything happened to their best friend.

Oliver gave him a nod and joined the twins in their idiosyncratic acts which seemed to stir a crowd. But nevertheless, fun and games had always been the Weasley twins' motto.

* * *

Two tables down the Great Hall laid the Slytherine table, and a very frustrated Malfoy with his two _useless_ lackeys Crabbe and Goyle. Draco stood up and left the Great Hall, with his heart shattered into millions of pieces.

_I guess it's for the best. If Granger ever knew she was my first love, I bet she'd fall into a miasma of anxiousness. Then fall into depression for who could ever love a Malfoy for his heart, and not his wealth._

Blaise followed behind him till they reach the Slytherine common room. He placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder, "It's for the best mate."

That was all he said before returning back into his chamber, leaving a helpless Malfoy in the middle of a deserted common room.

Draco sighed. "Tomorrow's the Yule's Ball huh. It wouldn't hurt to have some fun once in awhile I guess."

With that, he strode into his chamber for a very much needed rest.

* * *

The Great Hall was mesmerizing. Decoration team had less than a day to beautify the Great Hall and it's perimeter, and it looked stunning. Carefully lit candles were placed in midair with all the four houses color ribbons and balloons strapped from one wall to another and from one door to another.

What's even more stunning were the outfits. From cocktail dresses to nightgowns, and from tuxedos to…Ron's horrible _men-dress_. But it matched with Luna's outfit. They really were a match made from heaven. Then there was Harry and Ginny who looked absolutely stunning in their outfits.

"Hey where's your _bride_ Oliver?" the twins chorused, grinning from one ear to the other.

Oliver just stood there looking up the stairs, gob smacked.

"Hello, got a monkey stuck in your pants mate?" George teased, then looked up to where Oliver was staring.

Then there she was, Hermione Granger in her knee length, pink dress. The frills on the sleeves and the hem just magnified the curves she had always had.

Oliver walked up the stairs, taking her hand in his and kissed it.

"After you m'lady," he teased.

And as soon as Hermione wanted to rebut, a pair of lips had fallen exactly on hers, tasting every side of her mouth.

"You look stunning," Oliver finally said when he broke the kiss.

Hermione could hear the shrieking of jealous girls, or 'Oliver's Fan Club', cursing her, but she didn't care. All she wished, wanted and needed was right in front of her eyes. The very man that had stole her heart was here. And they won't be going anywhere anytime soon.

She and Oliver, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Luna, Fred and George (oddly enough as it is, they prefer dancing with themselves than with others) stepped into the newly decorated Great Hall made their time worthwhile, even Draco Malfoy seemed to have a good time with his fellow Slytherine's.

For all Hermione Granger knew, her life was _definitely_ better than nothing.

* * *

**A/N: That's it folks! This concludes my very first Harry Potter fanfic! I hope all of you had a great time reading as much as I did when I wrote. (though I do feel it's a little bit left hanging). But no matter, I'm planning to write a Hermione x Tom Riddle fanfic next!**

**Stay tuned!**

**With love, **

**kissngoodbye**


End file.
